Dubioza Kolektiv
Dubioza kolektiv (a.k.a. Dubioza as referred to by some fans) is a Bosnian band whose music consists of various styles ranging from reggae, dub and rock intermixed with political lyrics along with uplifting and melodic tendencies. History Dubioza kolektiv are a band from Bosnia and Herzegovina, founded in 2003. by Adis Zvekić and Almir Hasanbegović (former members of Gluho doba against Def Age from Zenica) and Brano Jakubović and Vedran Mujagić (former members of Ornamenti from Sarajevo). The band was later joined by guitarist Armin Bušatlić, drummer Senad Šuta, sound engineer Dragan Jakubović, and in 2011. by saxophonist Mario Ševarac as well. DK are known for their fresh take on hip-hop, reggae, dub, rock and Bosnian folklore. Initially, the concept of the band came through an urgent need to voice the problematic issues in Bosnian society, while also showing the rest of the world that life in the Balkans exists outside of the familiar and overused media stereotypes. Understandably then, many of Dubioza Kolektiv’s lyrics revolve around themes of peace, understanding and tolerance, alongside an extreme criticism of nationalism and injustice; but what gives these lyrics weight is that they speak with the authority of direct experience. Dubioza Kolektiv Gramofon records released Dubioza's first self-titled album in April 2004. In December 2004, Dubioza kolektiv second CD is released: EP Open Wide containing tracks featuring dub poet Benjamin Zephaniah and Mush Khan from Pakistani-UK band Fun-da-mental. In June 2006 Dubioza kolektiv released a new album on Gramofon record company. The album Dubnamite, containing ten new songs, was recorded in 2005/2006. Guests on the album are Defence and a French artist Niköll (Nicolas Cante). Wild Wild East Dubioza Kolektiv's 2011 album, Wild Wild East, has garnered international attention. Most of the songs are in English which opens the band up to new audiences. Critics have generally given it good reviews and cited the originality of mixing so many styles of music. Also the album is mostly responsible for the band's victory of the Best Adria Act in MTV European Award 2011. Happy machine (EP) Dubioza kolektiv’s upcoming 7th album set to be released early next year. EP contains 3 new tracks sung in English and Spanish language. “No Escape (from Balkan)” is the first single and it talks about “gastarbeiter” who left his homeland in search for better life in the West, his expectations and disappointments. Music video for the song was directed by Salem Kapić Kantardžić. Song “FREE.MP3 (Pirate Bay Song)” is dedicated to founders of thepiratebay.org website Per Gottfrid Svartholm Warg a.k.a. anakata and who is currently being held in solitary confinement and is facing 6 year prison sentence in Denmark and Peter Sunde Kolmisoppi a.k.a. brokep who is incarcerated in Sweden. Song is questioning copyrights in digital age, privacy on internet and freedom of information. Spanish band La Pegatina is guest in song “Hay Libertad”. This is Dubioza kolektiv’s first song entirely in Spanish language. The artwork for the CD cover is designed by Vedran Mujagić. Discography ;Studio albums *''Dubioza kolektiv'' (2004) *''Dubnamite'' (2006) *''Firma Ilegal'' (2008) *''5 do 12'' (2010) *''Wild Wild East'' (2011) *''Apsurdistan'' (2013) ;Extended plays *''Open Wide (EP)'' (2004) *''Happy Machine (EP)'' (2014) Videos *Bring the System Down (2004) *Be Highirly (2004) *Bosnian Rastafaria (2005) *Ovo je zatvor (2005) *Receive (Live) (2006) *Wasted Time (2006) *Triple Head Monster (2007) *Svi u štrajk (2007) *Šuti i trpi (2008) *Walter (2010) *Kokuz (2010) *Making Money (2011) *Kažu (2013) *U.S.A. (2013) *No Escape (from Balkan) (2014) Band members Current Line-up *Almir Hasanbegović: vocals *Adis Zvekić: vocals *Brano Jakubović: Electronics *Vedran Mujagić: Bass *Armin Bušatlić: Guitar *Mario Ševarac: Saxophone *Senad Šuta: drums Former band members *Adisa Zvekić - vocals (2004-2008) *Alan Hajduk - vocals (2004-2005) *Emir Ali- drums (2004-2007) *Orhan Maslo Oha - percussions (2006-2011) Festivals The band performed at: * Festival Le Chien à Plumes, France (2014) * Sziget Festival, Hungary (2005, 2012, 2013) * Soča Reggae Riversplash festival, Slovenia (2005) * Exit Festival Serbia (2005, 2009, 2013) * Eurosonic Festival, Netherlands (2005) * INmusic Festival, Croatia (2010, 2011) * Topvar Rock Festival, Slovakia (2005, 2006) * Barevná planeta festival, Czech Republic (2005) * Rototom Festival, Spain (2006) * Colors of Ostrava Festival, Czech Republic (2006) * Green Valley Festival, Austria (2006) * Fête de l'Humanité, France (2006) * Barbakan festival, Slovakia (2007) * Taksirat Festival, Macedonia (2007, 2010, 2013) * D Festival, Macedonia (2013) * Beer Festival Prilep, Macedonia (2009) * Pohoda festival, Slovakia (2010) * Vrbovské Vetry, Slovakia (2011) * Hıdrellez Parkorman 2012, Turkey (2012) * Festival du Bout du Monde, France (2012) * Bucovina Rock Castle, Romania (2012) * Festival Terre de Couleurs, France (2012) * Fête de la Bohème, France (2012) * Przystanek Woodstock, Poland (2012) * Festival Músicas do Mundo, Portugal (2012, 2013) * Sabotage Festival,Romania (2013) * Rock al Parque, Bogotá, Colombia (2013) * Roskilde Festival, Denmark (2013) * Pohoda festival, Slovakia (2013) * Demofest, Bosnia And Herzegovina (2013) * Belgrade Beer Festival, Serbia (2011, 2013) * Lowlands, The Netherlands (2013) * Festival of youth of SYRIZA, Greece (2013) * Paaspop, The Netherlands (2014) * Castañazo Rock, Galiza (2014) * Musicalarue, les landes, france (2014) External links *Official website *Official Facebook *Official Twitter account *Official Youtube Channel *Dubioza kolektiv on MySpace *Dubioza Kolektiv live concert and interview *Dubioza Kolektiv - Interview (2014) Category:Artists Category:NVSC 14 artists